Autumn Stone
by Emiko Mew Gale
Summary: -ONESHOT- A year after Gangrel's defeat, Donnel and Nowi are married and spend time at a harvest festival. Donnel/Nowi Vaike/Maribelle


**This is a birthday gift for my younger brother Emiyo Gnobo Gavi who blossomed into an 18 year old on October 10th...Yeah, I'm late. But I was waiting on Emiyo to help me edit this because I suck at writing in country bumpkin speak.**

**Ok, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of the awesome characters in it.**

* * *

A year after Gangrel's defeat, and after Donnel and Nowi's marriage, they returned to the farm where Donnel was born and raised in. Donnel's mother was very surprised when she met her son's new bride; she didn't expect her son to be married to a dragon-girl! Donnel's relatives felt she was so unbearably playful, that they would avoid meeting her. As they got accustomed to Nowi, Donnel's mother and some of the other family members accepted Nowi and her abilities, even if she caused trouble she was a good help in a pinch.

They would need many helping hands and Manakete power for upcoming harvest festivals where the family would sell crops. After doing her share of assistance, Nowi would just have fun during festivals.

Nowi tugged on Donnel's shirt as they sat against some wooden crates after selling some autumn crops and carving pumpkins as fast as he could. "Come on Donny, festivals are about fun!" Nowi said with a pout.

Donny was used to working most of the time. "Gosh Nowi, I dunno where ya git all that energy. Y'all even last longer doin' work than I do."

Nowi grabbed his limp arm, "Please Donny. Pretty pleeeaase?" She begged Donny as she gave him her most sparkling look.

Donnel's mother saw the married couple and blinked a few times. She thought it over, walked over to them, and smiled at them. "Donny, I reckon you work lots. Maybe y'all can take a break to have a little fun," she said in a gentle voice.

Donnel paused for a moment and sighed. Nowi still held on to him as her globe eyes silently pleaded to him.

"Alright, can't let my wife be alone at a festival."

Nowi jumped for joy. "Yay! Thank you Donny!"

* * *

Donnel walked together hand and hand breathing in the sights. But since Nowi was shorter than Donnel and was wearing a party hat, some people gave the couple some awkward passing glances; they thought that Nowi was Donnel's daughter. It was strange, but Donnel's love for Nowi didn't change a bit. For despite her physical appearance, she was over a thousand years old.

They passed by other couples, with guys who were "tougher" than Donnel and excited giggling girls. Some of the people were excited to toss coins into the fountain and be forever bonded.

"Heya Nowi, how'd ya like to toss a coin into that there fountain?" Donnel asked.

Nowi turned towards the fountain and aimed herself for it. "Ok! Last one to the fountain is a rotten pumpkin!"

Nowi let go of Donnel's hand and made a bolt for the fountain. "Hold yer horses Nowi! I wouldn' wanna lose ya!" Donnel yelled in a concerned tone.

When Nowi finally got to the fountain she jumped into a pile of autumn leaves that scattered everywhere and shocked a few people. Donnel dashed over to his giggling, leaf-stomping wife while panting.

"Beat ya to it!" Nowi said with a bright smile.

Donnel panted, "Yeah, ya certainly did Nowi."

He handed a shiny coin to Nowi. She gazed for a moment at how shiny it was, like a diamond. Donnel grabbed a coin for himself as well and stared at water that had some coins on the bottom and leaves on the top.

_"Legend says that if Nowi and I both toss a coin and they fall in at the same time our love will last till we both push up daisies,"_ Donnel thought.

"FLYYYY!" Nowi yelled as she tossed her coin high up in the air, which shocked Donnel.

Donnel thought the coin was gone. "Uh oh!"

He was determined for his love with Nowi to be eternal, so he had to make a leap of faith with his coin. Donnel was frantic but Nowi didn't have a care in the world. He hurled the coin into the air like a ball but it was no way on the level of Nowi's coin height. As gravity pushed down on Donnel's coin Nowi's coin made a fast landing as the light flashed through it, blinded Donnel and left Nowi oblivious.

SPLASH!

Donnel didn't react; he couldn't tell if their coins fell at the same time. "Golly Nowi, yer amazin' at tossin' stuff. You should teach me someday."

"Sure!" Nowi grabbed Donnel's arm and dragged him away from the fountain.

They walked toward some more stands and Nowi stopped to gaze at the yummy looking food. She took a moment to smell all the warm scents.

"Mmmm! Smells like pumpkin pie, pumpkin cake, and Oooo! Pumpkin cookies!"

Nowi grabbed some coins from Donnel's bag, more than what she could hold in her hands. "Don't worry Donny, I'll buy another for both of us!"

Thus Nowi sped off to look for a sweets stand, putting her husband into even more worry

"Now-!" Donnel stopped to pick up the coins Nowi dropped. "Nowi!"

Donnel ran and tried to find her in the group of people. "W-Wait!" He pleaded.

* * *

For nearly forty minutes, Donnel was frantically searching for Nowi. One moment she ran into a big crowd of people for desert and lost her. He searched half of the food stands but couldn't find her. He was about to head back to his family stand until he found a stand selling ale.

"Gosh, I hope Nowi didn't buy no liquor in there." Donnel said in a worried tone.

Donnel walked closer to see two large muscular men drinking alcohol out of large wooden mugs, but as he walked too close, one of them gave Donnel a dirty look, which turned Donny's face a pale blue.

"AHHHH!" Donnel screamed as he took a few steps backward and hid behind a barrel. Now he decided to just avoid the ale stand.

Donnel made a mad dash around the ale stand but stopped when he saw that the two man sat next to two familiar people. There was a woman in pink who was currently downing her drink, and a shirtless man with spikey blonde hair drinking slowly.

"Vaike! Maribelle!" Donnel cried out.

Vaike turned around to see the young farmer behind them. "Donny!" He cried with a bit of foam on his lips. "Long time no see!"

Donnel walked towards them hoping to know if they saw Nowi. But instead he was greeted by a red faced Maribelle.

"Oh, g'day...Donnyy." Maribelle tried to say to Donnel but she felt disoriented.

Vaike stared at his drunken wife for a moment. "Alright, Teach thinks ya drank too much honey. Time to take ya elsewhere."

Vaike grabbed on to her wife gently and took her to a bench far from the ale stand, and Donnel followed.

* * *

"Honesly Don, you should'a... tried some'a dat liqour..HICK! Is quite delish," said Maribelle while fanning herself and nodding in her drunkeness.

Donnel frowned, "No thank ya. With Nowi as my wife it's better I stay sober."

Vaike and Maribelle were quickly reminded of when Donnel and Nowi got married, they considered the couple strange, but at the same time adorable and irresistable. Now they were concerned, Nowi wasn't with Donnel.

"Where is Nowi?" Vaike asked.

"Don't know, she was smellin the sweet scents of harvest deserts, and she ran off, said she was goin' to buy enough for both of us," Donnel plopped himself down on the bench with his hands covering his face. "I was hopin' you two had saw her."

Vaike placed his hand on Donnel's shoulder, "We'll help you find Nowi, we all worked as a team before."

"Indeed-HICK!...three heads're better'an one," Maribelle said with a wink.

Donnel smiled, "That is mighty kind of you both, I am very grateful."

"No need to thank us, we are willing to help a member of the Shepherds without asking," said Maribelle.

"Leave it to us!" Vaike said with a fist pump. "Maribelle and I are the perfect team!"

(Line Break)

As Vaike walked off with his inebriated wife in his arm, Donnel felt a ray of hope. He went to check the festival grounds again, and found himself stopping at a jewelry stand. He stared at all the shiny stones, thought about his father, and of course about Nowi. The stones were shiny black and amber.

"Those are autumn stones," said the female shop keeper.

"Really now, they're mighty purty," said Donnel as he reached out to pick one up.

"Donny, you don't have to buy me one."

Donnel's heart nearly stopped, he turned his head to see Nowi, with her usual glowing smile.

"Nowi!" Donnel nearly screamed on the top of his lungs with a mix of fright and relief.

He ran towards her and picked her tiny body up for a hug, which Nowi returned with her tiny arms. Donny actually teared up a bit and the tears fell on Nowi's green hair. "Where in tarnation have ya been? I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much Donny. I didn't know I was kidnapped for that long." said Nowi in an almost nonchalant tone.

"K-KIDNAPPED?!" Donnel screamed which caught Nowi off guard and hurt her ears.

Donnel let Nowi down when he heard her growl in pain. He stroked the back of his messy purple hair that felt sweaty under his tin hat. "Sorry Nowi."

"It's ok," Nowi said with a smile.

"But, what happened to ya, exactly?" Donnel asked with a frown.

Nowi held her husband's hand. "When I tried to go through that big crowd to buy some pumpkin cookies, a bunch of little kids grabbed me with a rope and dragged me away from the festival. They wanted me to turn into a dragon for them, but when I turned into a dragon they ran away." She buried her head into her husband's chest.

Donnel cupped Nowi's cheeks with his hands and stared her in the eyes. "You shouldn'ta done run away like that, I was worried sick over ya." Donnel's face became serious.

Nowi gave a childish pout, "Donny, did you forget I can take care of myself?"

Donnel glared, "I'm yer husband Nowi! I'm supposed'a look after ya! I done thought ye up an' got drunk, and now ya tells me you got kidnapped by some no good bullies? What if you didn' have yer dragon stone on ya?"

Nowi paused, the very thought filled her mind with fear. "I guess, I wouldn't be so powerful without my dragon stone, and if big tough bully jerks were to attack me-"

Nowi shivered and clenched her teeth. So Donnel held her tiny hands in his. "See Nowi, since we made a promise as two halves of a whole, we shouldn't have to fight our battles alone. Besides, I need you with me when bully jerks attack me." Donnel cringed, "Like they nearly did while you were gone."

Nowi's eyes became watery, "So...I broke our marriage promise?!"

Donnel became worried, he didn't mean for his wife to overreact. "N-Nowi, what you did wasn't that bad, honest."

"I"M SO SORRY DONNY! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!" Nowi cried.

"Now-!" That's all Donnel could say before Nowi jumped and violently pressed her lips against Donnel's.

Surprisingly, he very much enjoyed the kiss, he felt like he was flying. He was so relaxed that he closed his eyes as he felt the world move in slow motion. But unfortunately he didn't noticed that Nowi jumping at him caused him and his wife to fall over. At least Donnel wore a pot on his head.

* * *

Night fell on the festival and thankfully things were calmer than earlier today. Donnel, Nowi, Vaike, and Maribelle put out a picnic blanket and watched the harvest moon. Nowi rested her head on Donnel's shoulder as she and him looked at the sky and blushed.

"Hey Donny, wanna join ol' Vaike for a milk drinking contest? Teach could use the extra calcium." Vaike challenged him with a playful smile.

Nowi crossed a heart on Donnel's chest, "I think you should try it Donny."

Donnel thought about it for a moment, "Sounds like lotsa fun."

Maribelle showed up with a sack in her hand, "I've returned, and I have corn for everyone!"

Vaike walked over to his wife and grabbed a corn out of the sack. "Gotta love the fresh vegetables of the harvest festival," he said with a smile.

Maribelle smiled back, "Indeed, now we all that's needed is to cook them."

Nowi sprang to her feet and raised her hand in the air, "Oo! Oo! Oo! Let me cook them!"

Everyone cringed immediately. "Um, I'm not sure if that's the best idea dearie," said Maribelle with a slightly worried expression.

"You may just about burn the whole festival down," said Vaike.

"Oh come on!" Nowi pouted.

Donnel felt bad that his wife was being treated like an incompetent child when really she was a woman. He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Maribelle, could we at least use one corn, I reckon it's worth a shot," said Donnel.

Maribelle cringed again, "...Alright." She conceded and handed Donnel a cob of corn.

Donnel stepped back a bit and Nowi transformed into her Manakete form. "Alright Nowi, give it yer best shot!"

"With pleasure!" Nowi said before she spat out a big ball of shiny blue flame.

With that the corn exploded into a combustion of blue, fiery popcorn. "Hot! Hot hot hot!" Donnel yelled while stomping around a bit.

Vaike and Maribelle were in shock. "Popping corns?" Maribelle said.

Donnel's eyes lit up with surprise, "Well I'll be."

Vaike grabbed a handful and chowed down. "Great job Nowi!" He said with food in his mouth.

Maribelle took a few pieces of warm popcorn and at them. "Another example of delicious commoner food, Vaike please try to eat slower."

Nowi changed back into her human form and ate popcorn with the others. But before Donnel ate, he wanted to praise his wife.

"You did great Nowi, even if ya burned my hands I reckon you may become a great cook one day."

Nowi stopped her speed-eating after hearing that, she stared at her husband and blushed with a smile that went from cheek to cheek. "Thanks Donny!"

* * *

**So...This is possibly the only Donnel/Nowi and Vaike/Maribelle fanfiction on this site. Fire Emblem fandom you disappoint me.**

**I mean, I adore Chrom/Robin, I married Chrom! Absolutely love the guy and think Chrom/Robin is ever so slightly more canon than Chrom/Sumia but seriously...I want to see fanfictions for other pairings. /End rant.**

**Ok, anyways...Hope you guys enjoyed. Happy belated birthday to my internet brother. Donnel/Nowi FTW. Vaike/Maribelle FTW. And Drunk!Maribelle FTW. xD**


End file.
